I want too  I promise
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Mark and Maddy enjoy a late night meeting in camp.


*set after Maddy and Mark get caught making out in the woods by Mr. Shannon in the season finale. That night Maddy sneaks into Mark's tent to continue showing him just how much she missed him. Rated M for adult content, but it's a sweet story. Hope you like it.*

Much later that night as everyone was settling into sleep, Mark blew Maddy a kiss from across the camp before slipping into his small tent. Maddy paid close attention to which one it was. Three over from the campfire pit. She had plans to visit him later though he knew nothing about it.

The Shannons had been given two slightly larger tents to bunk in. One for Jim and Elisabeth and the other for Josh, Maddy and Zoe to share.

About an hour passed and when Maddy was sure Zoe was sound asleep beside here, she quietly got up and made her way to the tent's opening. She unzipped the tent as quietly as she could but still managed to rouse Josh. "Maddy?" he whispered her name as a question. She turned back and smiled at him through the moonlight. She put her finger to her lips in ssshing motion and grinned.

Josh gave her a knowing smile back then laid his head back on his pillow. He didn't love the idea of his sister sneaking out to be with a boy, but he liked Mark and certainly wouldn't rat her out.

Maddy slipped the rest of the way out of the tent and zipped it back from outside. She quickly scanned for patrolling soldiers. She hoped they would all be a little further away from camp watching the perimeter. If she did run into anyone, she'd just say that she was going to the bathroom. Lucky for her, the coast was clear for the moment, so before she lost her nerve, she tip-toed the length to Mark's tent about 80 yards away.

Inside, Mark was propped up on his elbow holding a flashlight in one hand and a book Maddy had given him in the other. "It's a classic and my favorite," she said as she handed him a beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights _a few weeks ago. He wanted to read it so they could talk about it, and he knew it would make her happy, but he had to admit he was enjoying it. He was just starting to nod off and was about to call it a night when he heard the zipper on is tent opening.

As he put down the book to reach for his gun, he heard a sweet voice whisper, "It's just me, don't shoot." The zipper came undone the rest of the way, and in climbed the beautiful Maddy Shannon. She grinned and then turned to close the tent back up from the inside.

"Hi," she said crawling towards him and giving him a quick peck before settling on the ground beside him. Though he had a flash light on, it was still pretty dark, and Maddy was glad. She didn't want Mark to see her blushing as he was not expecting company and lying there only in a thin pair of sleep pants. Maddy tried not to stare at his beautiful bare chest.

"Hi," he whispered back. "What a surprise."

"Good or bad?" she asked quietly.

"Good, definitely good," Mark said as he adjusted so he could sit up a bit and look into her eyes. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. Your dad will kill us if he catches you in here."

"He won't," Maddy said leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips. "He's a sound sleeper, and I'll be back in my own tent before he wakes up." Maddy grinned at Mark and despite still being worried, he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're brave," he said leaning forward to kiss her again. "You're worth it," she said against his mouth as she cupped his face in her hands so she could deepen the kiss. Mark gladly obliged sliding his hands around her back to pull her closer. Unlike their hurried kisses earlier in the jungle, this kiss was long and slow. He ran his tongue over Maddy's bottom lip, and she responded just as he'd hoped by opening her mouth to him. As their tongues danced, Maddy scooted closer to Mark climbing onto his lap.

He held her to him tightly as he broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck. "Mmm," she moaned quietly making Mark's head spin. Until now, he and Maddy had only shared kisses, but here, tonight, things could go further if they wanted it to and it sure seemed like they were heading in that direction.

He would never push Maddy to do anything she didn't want to do. He would gladly wait until their wedding night someday to even touch her if that's what she wanted, but he knew Maddy could feel his rock hard arousal under her lap, and it didn't seem to faze her in the least leading him to wonder if she was ready to take things past making out. He couldn't deny that this closeness with Maddy felt amazing, and taking a next step would be hard to resist. The life or death situations they had both seen made life seem too short for that.

He continued kissing Maddy's neck as she ran her nails up and down his bare back. It felt so good he could hardly concentrate. He eventually made his way back up to her mouth, and they were once again kissing deeper and more intimately than ever before.

Still on his lap, Maddy shifted just a bit then pulled back from the kiss smiling at him. She placed her hands lightly on his chest and pushed indicating that she wanted him to lie back.

Mark did as she suggested now helpless against her at this point. Still straddling him, she leaned down and started kissing him again. Mark's hands were all over her. She was wearing only a thin tank top and sleep shorts and his eyes rolled back in his head as he let his hands roam towards her thighs and could feel her smooth legs and backside.

Maddy's lips now left Mark's to trail kisses down his neck, but she didn't stop there. She slid down his body kissing across his chest and down his stomach. Mark was so caught up in how impossibly amazing it all felt that he didn't really put together what might be happening until he felt Maddy's hands tugging at his pajama pants. He caught her wrists and looked down at her smiling face.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered worried she was trying to just please or impress him. "I know," she said, "but I want too, I promise." Her thoughtful tone was so sweet he believed her.

Maddy gently pulled her hands back out of his grasp. "Just enjoy," she said in a seductive tone as she went back to his pants. This time, mostly because he was going into shock, he allowed her to pull them down even lifting slightly to make it easier.

Maddy swallowed hard as she freed Mark's erection. She was a scientist and had seen plenty of pictures of male anatomy but seeing Mark up close and personal took her breath away. He really was a beautiful man. She gently sat back on her feet in between Mark's legs so she could pull his pants all the way off. As she set them aside, she grinned at her wide-eyed boyfriend. His eyes were trained on her as he was still trying to decide if this was reality or a dream.

Though Maddy appeared completely calm and confident, inside she was terrified. Mark was her first boyfriend, the first boy she'd ever even kissed, but she was getting ready right now to skyrocket their physical relationship.

She thought about Mark non-stop and wanted and needed to be with him. For the past few weeks, she had been reading up on how to please a man in a 21st century magazine called _Cosmo _on her plex.

She felt like she had the gist, but reading it and doing it were clearly two separate things. Regardless, she loved Mark, and she wanted to show him.

Still sitting back, Maddy reached out and gently gripped Mark. As he tiny hand closed around him, Mark's eyes close and he allowed his head to drop back on his pillow. As she gently began to move her hand up and down, Mark let out a soft groan. He tried to be quiet as he knew there were lots of ears close by. Seeing an already great reaction gave Maddy just the final confidence boost she needed. She pumped Mark a few more times, then in one fell swoop leaned forward, removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth.

"Oh God, Maddy," Mark whispered as his hands came down to tangle in her hair. He had never been touched like this before, and for a moment he thought he might pass out from pleasure. He allowed himself to open his eyes and look down at the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His beautiful girlfriend settled between his legs, her head gently bobbing up and down.

He was certain she'd never down this before, but you sure couldn't tell. She was operating at a perfect rhythm that was quickly bringing him to the brink of coming undone. He lay his head back again groaning softly as Maddy continued. He then heard her moan around him. The vibration and the fact that she was enjoying herself combined was too much, and he could feel himself letting go. "Maddy," he warned through clenched teeth, "I'm going to…" Before he could get out the last word, Maddy closed her lips around him tightly taking his length all the way in her mouth and pulling up slowly. That was it. Mark exploded in her mouth stilling her head with his hands. He let out something between her name and a growl as he finished this time not caring at that moment if he was too loud.

Maddy waited for the throbbing in her mouth to slow then gently pulled off Mark, looked up at him, swallowed and smiled. Mark could hardly believe what had just happened. He was trying to control his breathing as she inched up lying down beside him on her elbow placing her hand across this defined stomach. "Was that okay?" she asked shyly. Mark blinked and grinned. Leave it to Maddy to be a sex kitten one second and a shy, insecure girl the next.

"Okay?" he said in a shocked tone pulling her close and kissing her hard. "That was the single, greatest, most amazing thing I've ever felt," he said pulling back to look into her chocolate brown eyes. She grinned. "Good," she said sounding satisfied as she settled into the crook of his arm.

"You're amazing," he said rolling over her slightly so he could kiss her more deeply. He kissed her way over to her ear and whispered, "Can I return the favor?" Maddy's stomach tightened at the thought. She had meant for this night to be just about Mark, but now, turned on and alone with him, she wanted nothing more than for Mark to touch her too. Mark pulled back to look at her waiting for an answer. Biting her bottom lip, she simply nodded yes. Mark smiled widely capturing her lips in another amazing kiss.

He kissed her deeply for another few minutes before focusing his lips elsewhere. He kissed down her neck causing Maddy to purr. Mark allowed his hand to slide down Maddy's side to the bottom of her tank top. He gently snaked his warm hand underneath to rub her flat stomach. He inched closer to her breasts waiting for any indication that she was uncomfortable or had changed her mind. When he continued to get her positive reaction to his touch, he just went for it gently cupping Maddy's right breast and running his thumb across her hard nipple. "Oh God," Maddy whispered above him. Mark moved his hand to the other side eliciting the same reaction. He loved pleasing her and the way she felt soft and warm to his touch. Mark brought his hand back down the hem of her shirt gathering it lightly in his hands. "Can I take this off?" he whispered in Maddy's ear.

Maddy looked over at him and smiled and did him one better by sitting up and removing the shirt herself. As she lay back down beside him, Mark felt like he was getting drunk from the sight of her. "You really are perfect," he whispered as he drew a finger across her flat stomach. She smiled, and he thought he could see her blushing. He leaned in to kiss her again allowing his hands to move back to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed her and before long he was once again trailing kisses down her neck with no plans this time of stopping there.

He kissed her collarbone, her upper chest and then took her taught right nipple in his mouth. As he circled his tongue around it, Maddy moaned softly and writhed beneath him. "That feels so good," she whispered as he moved to the other breast. After focusing his attention for about five more minutes, his mouth started moving further south. He planted gentle, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her sleep shorts.

He looked up at her and smiled and she grinned back…unspoken permission that he could keep going. He pulled off her shorts and panties together sliding them down her legs as she helped him by kicking them the rest of the way off. Mark almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he took in the sight of his now naked and super hot girlfriend. Her eyes were dark with passion, her lips were red and swollen from kissing, and her body was perfect.

Mark had only seen girls naked before in other soldier's magazines, but he felt confident about pleasing Maddy. He'd heard a lot of conquest stories from his friends who spared few details. He scooted back just a bit and leaned down towards Maddy's most secret place. He was almost there when, "Mark wait." Mark looked up as her heard Maddy's nervous tone. "What's wrong?" he whispered concerned. "I don't know," Maddy said looking embarrassed. "I guess….I just…" she stammered, "are you sure you want to do this?" she finished softly.

Mark smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Trust me," he said, "yes."

"But what if you think it's gross?" Maddy blurted out. It was a complete turn from how amazing she felt doing the same thing to Mark not 30 minutes ago, but for whatever reason, she suddenly freaked out.

Mark put his hands on either side of Maddy and lifted himself forward so he was hovering over her and looking directly into her eyes. "I could never think that about you," he said firmly. I want too. I promise," he finished grinning and knowing that she couldn't deny him after he used the exact same words she had to convince him of the same thing earlier.

Maddy couldn't help but smile back. "Okay," she conceded. He kissed her and then slid back down her body using her earlier words again and adding another phrase he thought might help. "Just relax and enjoy." She giggled, and he knew he'd made her feel better.

Once back in his original position, Mark dipped his head and placed a single soft kiss on Maddy's center. He felt her breathe in deep. He then used his tongue to part her and lick her sensitive bundle of nerves. Maddy bucked beneath him and moaned, "Oh Mark," quietly as she brought her hands down lightly in his hair. He increased his pace a bit which caused Maddy to moan even more, and he knew he was doing something rights. After a few minutes, he gently pushed a single finger inside her causing Maddy to go crazy. She was now fisting the sleeping bag beneath her and biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Mark was so turned on by how sweet, tight, soft and wet she was, he was having a hard time keeping his own control, but he was determined to make this all about her, so he quickly pushed aside his own rekindled needs. Within minutes he could feel Maddy start to quiver and seconds later, she let go allowing Mark to bring her to first ever orgasm. She clamped one hand over her mouth to remind herself to be quiet as she moaned in ecstasy.

As she came down from her high, she felt Mark gently remove his finger from inside her and come up to lay beside her. Her eyes were squeezed shut afraid she might wake up from a dream if she opened them. When she finally got the nerve, all she saw was Mark's grinning face. She grinned back and then said, "Wow."

"Yeah?" Mark said proudly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah," she replied smiling, and then they both started laughing quietly, just so happy to be together.

"Are you mad at me?" Maddy asked through her giggles. "Mad?" Mark stopped laughing and asked. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," Maddy replied. "You just seem pretty old-fashioned, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to steal your virtue or something. I'm a bad influence on you remember?"

Mark laughed and pulled her close. "I think you could tell I was an all too willing participant."

"Good," Maddy said kissing him. "Next time then you can seduce me."

"You got it," Mark said kissing her back already thinking about next time.

The young couple lay holding each other and quietly talking and laughing for a while longer until Maddy reluctantly admitted that she had better go. Mark pouted but knew she was right. Another night like this meant Maddy not getting caught. They found their clothes and kissed a final time.

"I love you," Mark whispered as their lips parted. It was the second time he'd ever told her. "I love you too," she said then quickly slipped out of the tent and back towards her own. She was inside and fast asleep quickly.

After she was gone, Mark lay back replaying the night in his head. He fell asleep dreaming of next time.

*Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.*


End file.
